Un juego de amigos
by Sam Seragaki
Summary: Sólo es un juego... no involucres tus sentimientos en esto. El juego comienza con besos y termina en la cama; pero, como todo juego tiene un game over. Intenta no enamorarte de tu compañero de 'juegos', que si lo haces, el juego se acaba. [Se necesita Oc's]


_Juego de amigos._

 _"Sólo es un juego... no involucres tus sentimientos en esto. El juego comienza con besos y termina en la cama; pero, como todo juego tiene un game over. Intenta no enamorarte de tu compañero de 'juegos', que si lo haces, el juego se acaba."_

* * *

Como puse antes, necesito Oc's. Espero que se animen a participar.

Pongan todo su empeño en las fichas.

* * *

 **Introducción**

 _Ésta fue una idea que cambió por completo mi vida... creo que fue la mejor._

Conocí a Castiel en mi ingreso al instituto, aun que fue algo muy costoso, pudimos hacernos amigos. Aprendí a llevarme con él y a entender su extraño sentido del humor. He llegado a considerarlo mi mejor amigo, ya que a pesar de su carácter, a veces suele ser muy atento.

Un chico quizá muy diferente a mí, pero vaya, que nuestras diferencias nos han hecho buenos amigos.

El día que cambió todo, fue un día quince de septiembre. Cuando sólo nos faltaba unos meses para terminar la universidad.

* * *

Llegaba a su casa cerca de las seis de la tarde, había a penas terminado su trabajo de medio tiempo. Los estudios se le hacían cada vez más pesados e incluso llegando al límite de desvelarse toda una noche por las estúpidas tareas. Y el trabajo, ¿Para qué decirlo? Se sentía a punto de colapsar cada vez que llegaba a su departamento.

Se sentía tal y como un zombie, no, quizá mucho peor que eso.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y dejó caer su bolso al suelo. Le apetecía tomar una cálida ducha, comer algo delicioso y luego, al fin poder dormir, claro, eso anhelaba. Su cabello estaba acomodado por dos lindas trenzas a ambos lados de su cuello, las que desarmó para poder sentir la libertad de su cabello; puso su mano derecha en su cabeza y le dio un suave masaje a su mollera.

-Esto es tan agotador... -Musitó, dejando caer su cuerpo en uno de los sofá-

Cerró sus ojos agotada y suspiró, tal vez, podría dormir un poco antes de comer y ducharse. Le resultó tan fácil dormirse. El tono de su celular comenzó a sonar, separando a la castaña de sus tan profundos sueños. Entre gruñidos, tomó el celular y contestó.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es? -Preguntó soñolienta-

-¿Ni siquiera te dignaste a ver el nombre de quién te llamaba, tabla? -Se escuchó una grave voz de la otra línea, enseguida la chica hizo un ademán al reconocer la voz- No me digas que estabas durmiendo.

-Para tu información, llegué a penas hace unos minutos atrás a casa... estoy agotadísima. -Dijo con tono protestón-

-Hmm, ¿Estás buscando morir joven? -Preguntó el pelirrojo con tono burlón- Por que si es así, vas muy bien.

-¿Me llamaste para estar molestándome? Castiel, no me siento bien...

-¿Qué te pasa? -Preguntó, esta vez su tono se tornó preocupado-

-Tengo estrés -Respondió la ojiazul- Necesito liberar tensiones... descansar y más descansar.

-Vaya, que lastima -Dijo Castiel- Lysandro y yo habíamos grabado una nueva canción y pensaba mostrártela. Esperaré hasta que te recuperes...

-¡No! -Interrumpió la castaña- I-Iré a buscarlo... ¿Estás en tu casa?

-Ajá, te espero, tabla. ¡No se te ocurra llegar tarde!

-Sí, sí, te oí...

Aibi cortó la llamada y sonrió dándole una mordida a su celular. Cada vez que Castiel y Lysandro sacaban una nueva canción, ella era la primera en escucharla, y eso le hacía muy feliz. Sus canciones eran tan profundas, y además la voz de Lysandro y la guitarra de Castiel, le daban un toque ideal a la melodía.

Se levantó apresurada y tomó su bolso que, aun estaba en el suelo. Lo acomodó bajo su brazo y salió de su departamento, caminando en dirección a la casa del pelirrojo. Maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Por qué ese engreído no podía entenderla? Estaba tan agotada. Aun que el tener un trabajo y estudiar fue decisión de ella misma. Quería demostrarle a sus padres que ella podía monopolizar su propia vida, y que no necesitaba ser mantenida por sus sobreprotectores padres.

Desde el día que nació, fue la luz de los ojos de sus papás y eso era obvio al ser la hija menor.

Llegó a casa de su mejor amigo y le dio unos cuantos golpes a la puerta. Castiel abrió con lentitud la puerta, al ver la silueta de la más baja, posó una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí que eres rápida -Dijo el pelirrojo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta-

-Cállate y déjame entrar -Lo empujó amigablemente y entró al departamento, como si fuese el suyo-

La castaña se sentó en uno de los sofá y soltó un suspiro, mientras que el pelirrojo había ido hasta su habitación para buscar su computador. Se acomodó a un lado de Aibi y con un volumen moderado, puso la canción.

Aibi cerró sus ojos y comenzó a escucharla, ¡Por los Dioses! Lysandro le agregaba un toque romántico a las canciones, a diferencia de Castiel que, cuando se dignaba a cantar, lo hacía con cierta ferocidad. Aún así, no podía evitar oírla. Cantaban con tanta pasión, como si quisieran dejar correr su alma.

Al dar termino la canción, la castaña abrió sus ojos con un gran destello y juntó sus manos, muy emocionada al parecer.

-¡Está bellísima! Cada vez van mejorando más... -Dijo con una amplia sonrisa-

-Gracias, Aibi. -Dijo Castiel- Oye, ¿Qué te sucede? Te veo mucho más abstraída que antes.

-Ah~ sí... los estudios se me están haciendo más pesados, y más el trabajo.

-Hmmm, ¿Y qué pasó con ese chico de tu trabajo? El que te coqueteaba...

-Ni me hables de él. ¿Sabes algo? Mis estudios, el trabajo y el romance no se llevan.

-Déjame adivinar, te reprochó que sólo podía verte un par de horas al día y con mucha suerte.

La castaña sonrió y asintió. Ya que no era la primera vez que le decían eso, ya se habían acostumbrado a que les reclamaran por su tiempo.

-No estoy dispuesta a soportar líos amorosos... bastante tengo con los problemas de la universidad y el trabajo.

-Estoy concuerdo contigo... -Dijo con su eterno ceño fruncido- Lo mejor sería tener a alguien con quien el compromiso no fuera compatible.

Aibi quedó en silencio, y el mutismo del ambiente provocó que, por inercia, Castiel posara su mirada en ella. Los grises ojos de él y los límpidos ojos azules de ella se cruzaron. La castaña desvió la mirada, se le pasó por la cabeza que él podría ayudarla a liberar tensiones; pero, no tenía el valor suficiente para decírselo. El pelirrojo que también había desviado su mirada, volvió a posarla en ella. Eso la incomodó un poco, se sintió nerviosa. Acercó su mano al computador y reprodujo la canción de hace un momento.

Castiel cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Aprovechando de que éste no la estaba mirando, Aibi aprovechó para mirar de pies a cabeza a su mejor amigo. Era guapo, debía admitirlo. Ese cabello rojo intenso, que reflejaba su rebeldía; ojos profundos, espalda ancha, cuerpo bien torneado y -por un comentario de Debrah- era bastante bueno en la cama.

-Maldita bruja -Dijo en sus adentros, refiriéndose a Debrah-

Castiel abrió sus ojos y posó su mirada en la castaña. Vio la decisión en los ojos de la chica. Sabía que ella estaba pensando lo mismo que él, pero, ninguno era capaz de decírselo al otro. Si las palabras no aportarían, entonces lo harían los hechos. El pelirrojo se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la castaña. Al verlo cerca, la ojiazul también se levantó del sofá. Como nunca, se puso mucho más nerviosa.

El pelirrojo sonrió pícaro y acercó su rostro al de la más baja. Aibi ya podía sentir la respiración de Castiel muy cerca, ambas brisitas chocaban. La castaña cerró sus ojos y poco a poco sintió cómo los labios de Castiel se posaban sobre los de ella. El pelirrojo sonrió a mitad del beso; los hechos aportaron mucho más de lo que lo hubiera echo una palabra.

Aibi abrió con delicadeza su boca, dejando que la curiosa lengua de Castiel se introdujera. Era palpable la necesidad de ambos y pronto el beso se tornó a uno más pasional. Separándose sólo a momentos, para buscar el oxígeno necesario. Los brazos de la castaña rodearon su cuello y nuca.

Las manos del más alto tomaron la cintura de Aibi, y de un momento a otro, la levantó con brusquedad. De la misma manera, la castaña rodeó las caderas del pelirrojo con sus piernas, chocando fuertemente contra una pared; ocasionando que quedase atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Castiel. El pelirrojo, con cierta habilidad, comenzó a subir sus manos por la falda de Aibi. Acariciando los suaves muslos de la más baja.

Castiel besó el inicio de la clavícula de Aibi y bajó con lentitud, procurando besar cada espacio, hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos.

-C-Castiel -A penas y pudo decir entre gemidos-

Mordió su labio inferior y se sentó en uno de los sofá, aún con la castaña rodeando sus caderas. En esa posición, le fue tan fácil sentir la gran erección del pelirrojo; Aibi hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que Castiel le dejara unas cuantas marcas en lo alto de sus pechos. Subió con mucho cuidado la blusa de la castaña, dejando al descubierto su menudo cuerpo nívea.

Con cierta sensualidad, Castiel mordisqueó los labios de Aibi. Ayudándose mutuamente, quitaron todas sus prendas, dejando sólo la interior. Castiel dejó salir una sonrisa pícara y por encima de la ropa interior, rozó con vehemencia la intimidad de ella.

-N-No hagas eso -Dijo con dificultad Aibi, sintiendo como Castiel le producía pequeños espasmos-

Castiel acarició con delicadeza la espalda de Aibi, y en un hábil movimiento, le soltó con facilidad el sujetador. Aibi besó a Castiel, como si hubiese querido devorarle la boca, se sentían tan bien, que incluso la castaña estaba olvidando el estrés de su universidad y el trabajo; y él, estaba olvidando todos sus problemas en casa. Con lentitud, Castiel recostó a Aibi en el sofá e inmediatamente se acomodó sobre ella.

Despojó la última prenda que le quedaba a ésta y la miró con vehemencia, en sus ojos se reflejaba cuánto anhelaba estar dentro de ella. Se retiró su boxer y se posicionó frente a ella, dándole roces al umbral de su intimidad. La más baja mordía sus labios, la necesidad de tenerlo dentro la impacientaba. Lentamente comenzó a entrar; tal vez era por que hacía mucho tiempo en que no se había acostado con nadie, pero, a medida que la travesía del pelirrojo empezaba, sintió el dolor acompañándola.

-Me estás... apretando -Dijo Castiel en un susurro-

Soltó unos cuántos gemidos y empezó a liberar sus movimientos en un suave vaivén, que gradualmente aceleró. La sala se llenó de sonidos que, aumentaban la excitación de los jóvenes. Un detonante hizo que la castaña dejara salir un fuerte gemido. Rápidamente, el pelirrojo cubrió la boca de la más baja con su mano derecha.

-No hagas ruido -Dijo el pelirrojo entre gemidos, sin detener sus movimientos- Nos van a oír...

Aibi sacó la mano de Castiel, cubriendo ella misma su boca con sus ambas manos. El pelirrojo tomó las piernas de la castaña y las levantó a lo alto de sus hombros; entrando aún más al interior de Aibi en esa posición, como si fuera posible. La gran erección de Castiel, estaba en el interior de Aibi. Los vaivén continuaron, hasta que sintieron que el clímax estaba por llegar; y en esa condición, fue imposible para Aibi no gemir con fuerza. Sintió un enorme placer invadir cada poro de su cuerpo.

Agarró ambos glúteos de la castaña y los apretó con fuerza, al verse llegando, mordió su labio inferior y lo hizo dentro, soltando un feroz gemido. Cayó sobre el cuerpo de la más baja y respiraban con dificultad; ambos estaban muy agitados y sudados.

Se recostó junto a Aibi y la miró lascivamente, sólo para que cayeran profundamente dormidos, gracias al cansancio.

.

.

.

.

La castaña abrió sus ojos con lentitud, curiosamente estaba recostada en la cama de su mejor amigo; o de su... ¿Amigo con privilegios? Su rostro se ruborizó mucho y con sus manos, comenzó a buscar su ropa. Al buscar a un lado de ella, se encontró al pelirrojo durmiendo plácidamente. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama, caminando en dirección al baño de la habitación. Se dio una ducha, aprovechando que Castiel seguía durmiendo; gruñía tanto cuando alguien ocupaba el baño antes de él. Acomodó su ropa y antes de ponerse la blusa, sonrió al notar que tenía marcas de besos entre la clavícula y sus pechos; hizo un ademán de indiferencia, después de todo, sólo debería procurar no usar camisetas con escotes para que no noten las marcas enrojecidas, casi moradas.

Salió del baño y observó al pelirrojo que se encontraba vestido a medias, sólo con su dorso descubierto. Aibi hizo caso omiso al chico y se dirigió a la sala, en búsqueda de sus zapatos; Arrodillada. Castiel se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de su habitación y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Sabes qué? Tus zapatos te los sacaste cerca de la puerta...

-Ah. Gracias -Respondió la castaña, encontrando por fin sus zapatos- Maldición... ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las ocho.

-Ah, las ocho... -Hizo una breve pausa, captando después de exactamente diez segundos- ¿¡Las ocho!? ¡Estoy atrasada! ¡Tengo que ir a la universidad!

Castiel acomodó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón -No seas histérica... yo también tengo que ir. Vayámonos juntos.

Aibi comenzó a buscar con cierta desesperación sus cosas para meterlas a su bolso. ¿Cómo era posible que se haya olvidado a dónde dejó sus cosas? Si no hubiese sido tan abstraída no le pasarían esas cosas. El pelirrojo tardó menos de quince minutos en estar listo. Salieron del departamento y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la universidad; fue hasta la mitad del camino en que ambos estaban acompañados de un incómodo mutismo. Fue la castaña quien decidió dar fin a ese silencio.

-¿Cuándo volverán tú y Lysandro a grabar otra canción? -Preguntó con una sonrisa, si se le podría llamar así- La que me enseñaste ayer me gustó demasiado.

-No lo sé... tal vez cuando volvamos a sentirnos inspirados -El pelirrojo miró de reojo a la más baja- ¿Eso fue lo único que te gustó de ayer?

La castaña se ruborizó hasta las orejas - C-Cállate, tonto.

Castiel sonrió y arqueó una ceja.

-Castiel... tengo algo que preguntarte, pero, me da vergüenza... -Dijo jugueteando con sus dedos-

-Pregúntame -Dijo sin dejar de caminar-

-¿Cómo se llaman los amigos que... tienen sexo? -Preguntó ruborizada. Esa en verdad no era la pregunta que quería a hacer, ella quería saber si podrían volver a tener relaciones-

-Amigos con derechos -Sonrió de costado-

-Pero, me tiene muy confusa... ¿No es lo mismo que ser novios?

Castiel negó con su cabeza -Esto es un juego, Aibi. Existen reglas y también un game over...

-E-Espera... ¿Un juego?

El pelirrojo asintió -Sí, un juego. Tómalo como un simple, pero divertido juego.

Aibi no pudo evitar sonreír, le gustaba la idea de tener a alguien con quién practicar el sexo como un juego.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo? -Preguntó Castiel con una sonrisa pícara-

-Dime las reglas de tu juego -Dijo con tono coqueto, besando la comisura de los labios del pelirrojo-

* * *

 **"Amigos con derechos"**

 _1.- Nada de celos; ambos son libres de estar con cuántas personas les den la gana._

 _2.- Ningún tipo de protestas por llegadas tardías._

 _3.- No habrán "Aniversarios" ni nada por el estilo que recordar._

 _4.- Nada de sexo descuidado; ambos deberán tomar precauciones._

 _5.- No es una relación formal._

 _6.- No será necesario preparar algo especial para tener una noche juntos._

 _7.- La más importante. PROHIBIDO ENAMORARSE_

* * *

¿Podrás llevar a cabo el juego sin enamorarte?

* * *

¡Bieeeeeen! Espero que les haya gustado la introducción.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, este fic contiene Lemmon. Por ello, si no les gusta el Lemmon, no envíen sus fichas.

Por otro lado, si es de su agrado... espero sus fichas.

* * *

 _Ficha:_

 _-Nombre:_

 _-Apellido (Sólo uno):_

 _-Edad (19-23 años):_

 _-Apariencia física:_

 _-Personalidad (Específicas):_

 _-Ocupación (Qué carrera están cursando y, si tienen trabajo de medio tiempo):_

 _-Gustos, pasatiempos y disgustos:_

 _-Familia:_

 _-Chico y relación con él (Pongan por lo menos, dos chicos como opción):_

 _-Historia (Su infancia, cómo conocieron a su chico y por qué comenzaron este juego):_

 _-Extra (No dejen este espacio en blanco):_

 **Si tienen alguna duda sobre algún requisito, no duden en decírmelo.**

 **Los chicos disponibles son: Lysandro, Nathaniel, Armin, Kentin, Viktor. /También estarán disponibles Farres, Dimitry, Alexy, Dake, Jade, Dajan y Thales/**

* * *

Bien mis estimad s lector s. Como ya lo he dicho antes, espero que haya sido de su agrado la introducción.

Espero que participen. Pongan todo su esfuerzo en las fichas.

Pueden enviármela por PM o por reviews, si se les hace más fácil.

¡Eso es todo!

¡No leemos luego!


End file.
